Watch Over You
by the-sloan-method
Summary: When Meredith Grey has a stalker who will her family and friends turn to for help? Based on the movie The Bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

**Watch Over You is a work of fiction. All characters that are contained in this work of fiction do not belong to me. Any character that resembles those that are in the show Grey's Anatomy by name do not belong to me, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

I see the glint of a gun off the overhead light, my hand pulling the man next to me to the ground, my gun drawn firing. It is instinct. People ask why I would choose this as a career. Why would I choose to give my life for someone else? Why these thoughts run threw my head at this moment I have no clue. You would think when you have you gun pointing at a man lying on the ground with blood pouring out of him and my client laying on the ground with my hand pressing his back into the ground.

"Stay down! Who knows if there are others? Stay the hell down." I say as I feel him stop fighting me. I know the police will be there soon, until then I'm on full alert, my gun drawn constantly scanning my surroundings as I hear the sirens of the police cars approach and screech to a halt in front of me. I throw my client in the car and leaving them to clean up the mess.

As we get to his house he walks in on unsteady legs and walks straight to the bar and pours himself a drink. His hands are shaking as he drains the drink before and offering me one. I decline as he hands me an envelope "Derek, I want to higher you on full time. Please stay." The man pleads. I feel my face hardening as he pleads with me.

"No. I don't do permanent assignments. I don't like attachments. Attachments are too messy." I say taking the envelope before walking out of the door. I hear his thank you as I close the door.

Pulling up to my house I can see my mail from the last three months littering the porch, spilling over onto the pathway. Cursing under my breath "Sure Derek I'll get your mail, no problem. Assholes." I brush it out of the way so I can open the front door and enter the house with my bags.

The next morning I was sitting in my back yard enjoying the sun when a tall older man walks in blocking the light. "Are you Derek Shepherd?" He asks standing directly in the path of the suns light.

I sigh as the man removes the warmth of the sunlight from me. "That depends on who is asking?" I say not even looking at him.

"My name is Richard Webber. I work for a woman that would like to hire you." Richard says. He moves to the other side of Derek trying to get the man to look at him.

"Why does she need someone like me?" Derek says looking up.

"Her name is Meredith Grey. She has the number one single on the radio now and there is buzz about her winning an Oscar for her first movie roll." Richard says.

I interrupt him shaking my head. "Sorry. I don't do celebrities. Have you talked to Sloan or Karev? They are good."

"I don't want good. I want the best. I want you. Sloan is interested but even he admits you are better than him." He's still talking but inside all I can think is yeah Sloan would be he always goes for the damsels in distress. "She will pay you $2,500 a week until the job is done. At least come and meet her. Come check things out and then if you still don't like it then you can walk away we will give the job to Sloan." Richard says

"If I agree to do this the price is $3,000 a week but I will come and check things out." I say instantly regretting it.

"Great! I will set everything up for you to come tomorrow. Is noon good for you?" Richard asked.

"That will be fine." I said sighing.

Richard left the address information I would need and walked out of the backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

As I pull up to the house I notice it is surrounded by a wooded area and there is a big rusty gate that I could tap with my car and it would fall over. It looks like the million dollar princess doesn't want to be safe. I looked over to the intercom and saw that all of the wiring on it had been cut. That's just perfect. I rang the bell on the intercom and a voice barks out at me. "What do you want?"

"My name is Derek Shepherd. I have an appointment with Miss Grey." I replied back.

"What? Do you have an appointment?" says the voice squawking threw the box.

"My name is Patrick Dempsey. I have an appointment with Miss Grey." I say laughing to myself I was always told I kind of looked like him.

A deep sigh escapes my lips as the gate opens and I pull my car up the long driveway. That was too easy. I see a young man out side of the house washing cars. I pull up next to his car and he walks toward me. He has brown hair and blue eyes and a bandage around his wrist.

"Were you the one on the speaker at the gate?" I say getting out of the car.

"No. Who are you?" The young man says.

"I am Eric Dane. Who are you?" I ask coming up with another name. "I might as well stick with a theme." I said under my breath.

"George O'Malley. There's the door." George says going back to washing the car.

I roll my eyes as I walk up to the door and ring the bell.

"May I help you?" The older maid says opening the door.

"Yes my name is Justin Chambers. I have an appointment with Miss Grey." I say trying not to roll my eyes as she opened the door wider for me to walk in.

"Come with me please." The woman instructs as she guides me to the back of the house.

I am guided to the back of the house and Richard sees me and waves me over. "Meredith, come meet Derek." Richard says.

"Who is Derek?" A woman says sitting in a chair with her back facing me. I shove my hands in my pockets as I listen to their exchange.

"Derek Shepherd." Richard says as Meredith continues to ignore my presence. "The bodyguard." He whispers in her ear.

She gets up and walks over to me. "You're the bodyguard." She says scoffing at my appearance.

"Yes I am. What were you expecting?" I say with a sly smile on my face.

"I don't know. A tough guy maybe, not someone I could beat up." Meredith says.

"Meredith, be nice." Richard snaps. Meredith cuts her eyes at him, looking cautiously back at me.

"Well this is my disguise." I say smiling even bigger as she rolls her eyes at my joke.

"Well you do what you need to do, but I will not be changing anything in my schedule." Meredith says dismissively as she starts walking away. "I do what I want when I want. I will not allow some freak with an obsession change they way I run my life." I grimace at her words, turning to look at Richard.

"Well I believe then that there has been a mistake in the understanding of how I work. If you will show me the quickest way back to my car I will be on my way." I say.

"You can go out by the pool." Meredith says as she giggles. "I told you he couldn't hack it. Probably doesn't have the balls to go head to head with me." Meredith says to Richard as I walk away from the pair.

I look back and smile at her cocky attitude. If she only knew the truth, if she only knew the truth about the situations I have handled and dealt with. I look out at the property and shake my head at the beauty of it going to waste. The trees and shrubs that bordered the property were over grown. There was no fence, no cameras, and no security around at all. It would take a professional less than 2 minutes to kill Meredith, but even a crazed fan wouldn't take long, my guess would be less than 5 minutes.

A woman with long blonde hair dressed in a little white bikini that did little to cover her body comes up from the pool area. "Who are you?" She says tilting her head and drying her hair with a towel. "Oh you must be Derek the bodyguard?" She says answering her own question giggling. "You don't look like a bodyguard to me, but feel free to guard my body anytime." She says running her hand up her body.

Suddenly I hear someone over the railing clearing their throat and I motion for her to be quiet. "No, Richard, he's an uptight ass. I am not going have him tell me what I can and can't do."

I turn to leave when I see a masked figure in the brush and taking out my gun I move the blonde by the side of the house and aim my gun for just above the person in the brushes head. As my shot rings out Richard and Meredith hit the ground as I rush toward the brush I hear another shot ring out and the figure disappears into the brush. I follow but am unable to pick up his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh as I make my way back to the house to find Richard holding Meredith in his arms as the blonde gently strokes her back. "Mer, this is why we feel it is important for Derek to be here. Yes you may have to change a few things but isn't it worth it for you to be here in the long run." Richard says in her ear. Meredith is shaking in his arms.

I lifted Meredith into my arms. "We should get inside the house. The person is gone, for now but that doesn't mean they won't come back." I said walking into the house.

"I thought they were kidding. But if you hadn't been here." She stopped tightening her hold on my neck, then eases back to look in my eyes. "Thank you so much." She says leaning her head on my shoulder as I set her down on a chair, refusing to let go me. She tipped her head back to look in my eyes; her eyes were full of unshed tears. "No don't go. Please stay with me, protect me, save me." I cannot look away from her, her eyes captivating me.

Before I realize what is going on her lips crash into mine. She started to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away from her. "Meredith, I can't. If you want me to stay here with you I can't do this. I can't have distractions. I can't be thinking about that while trying to protect you. It doesn't work. I have to concentrate on the job I am here to do." I say turning my head away from her to walk over by the window.

"So how do we do this?" Meredith asks looking at me as I stand across the room from her with my arms crossed protectively across my chest.

"I need to have a record of the staff and family members that live here. No exceptions. Any one that has access to the house will have to be checked for any unusual payments or withdrawals in there accounts and if they refuse to give me access to those things they will be fired immediately. I will need to have the final say in all hiring and firing of employees. They take there orders from me not you. I get final say over what you do and where you go. If you violate any of these rules I will be gone and you will be on your own." I said shaking my head that I got involved in this mess.

"I will have Izzie get you the information you need immediately." Meredith says looking at him and shaking her head in agreement.

"Who is Izzie?" I ask walking over to the chair she is sitting in.

"Izzie is my sister and my personal assistant." Meredith says looking back down at the ground. "I am sure you noticed her at the pool. Everyone notices Izzie, why should you be any different." Meredith grumbled under her breath as I rolled my eyes.

"Well I am going to need more help and I am going to have to make improvements on the property. I gave your staff 3 different names and they just lead me straight to you. No one here has any idea about security or how to provide it." I said looking out the window scanning over the brush. "I can't protect you properly here. You can bring your sister but other than that no one can come with us or know where we are. I would like to hire Christina Yang to supervise the things I want to fix around the house. She knows how to make any place secure. She knows how because she can break in anywhere. She can see weaknesses better than anyone in the business. She will know how to keep this place as secure as possible. I also would like to hire someone to help me while Christina is working to make this place safe. I will get him over here as soon as possible to help until I can move you safely. I know my words seem direct and to the point but I have no time for bullshit. If you want to live you will agree."

"Ok, what ever you need to do." Meredith says looking down. "Who were you looking to hire?"

"His name is Owen Hunt." I say as I look over at her as she looks down the light shining in from the window hit her at just the right angle. She looks so beautiful, so vulnerable with her glowing hair surrounding her face. It took all of my strength not to rush over and take her in my arms. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't. I couldn't confuse my work with what I wanted. It was my job to protect those in need. My need to have her didn't matter. I sighed and looked away walking back over to the window.

"I need to know about any enemies or threats or letters." I said continuing looking out the window.

"I don't have any." She said walking over to the window standing next to me.

"No don't stand here." I said. Her skin was warm under my hands as I guided her way from the window. "There is a threat out there and your home offers no defenses to protect you." My hands are still on her arms, I instantly regret looking down at her, dropping my hands slowly and taking a step back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke from the chair I was sleeping in next to her bed. My back was aching and my body was stiff from sleeping in such an uptight position but I didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone after what just happened yesterday. I look over to the bed to see her sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly a very loud sound erupts from her mouth. I chuckle as I move to the window. I see a car coming fast up the drive way. I watched a man with red hair get out of the car and hustle over to the door. I heard a loud banging on the door and the maid screech as the man just pushed her out of the way walking into the house.

I sigh as I walk down the hallway towards the loud fight coming from the foyer.

I walk towards the commotion and I tilt my head smiling at him. "You never do things the easy way do you?" I said leaning against the wall.

"Oh please. Quit with the dreamy look shit. It doesn't work on me. I am dude. I kick asses like yours for a living." He says tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"Did you forget who you were talking to?" I say raising my eyebrow as he walks closer to me.

"Bring it on princess." He says motioning for me to come and get him.

Meredith poked her head out of the door at that moment. "Derek?"

"Meredith, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Owen Hunt the man I told you about yesterday." I say turning to look at Meredith.

Meredith comes out of her room and runs to my side clinging to my arm. Owen looks at me and raises an eyebrow and gets a cocky smile. "Hello Meredith. So Derek do you take jobs based on looks of the client alone or does importance of there job make a difference." I scowl at his choice of words. "I don't even see why you can't handle a crazy ass fan." He says.

I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach; in my line of work you pay attention to those. I look around and Owen tenses up as well. Something is off. "Owen, stay with her." I say as I draw my gun.

"Derek, no don't leave me alone." Meredith says ripping her arm away from Owen's grasp and running to me.

"Meredith you need to stay with Owen. I am just going to find out what's going on." I tell her, my fingers caressed the soft curve of her cheek.

I make my way out side I hear a gun shots and screams from the house.

Running back in the room I see George and Owen lying on the floor and a masked figure jumping out the window.

I run to the window and see the masked figure running into the bushes. I shut the window and lock it and close all of the curtains in the room.

"Meredith, where are you? MEREDITH!!!!!" I scream as I lean down and check George's pulse then going over to Owen. As I lean down to Owen his hand shoots up grabbing mine and pulling me down next to him.

"Look at me." Owen whispers as I look in his eyes. "Take her now. GO! Go to the safest place you know. George is gone and I can't help you now. I will stay here and take care of this and help Yang. Take her and go." He says gesturing his head over to the bed. I walk over and kneel down to look under the bed.

I see Meredith under the bed shaking in shock. I pulled her out from under the bed and into my arms. "Meredith we need to go." I said whispering into her hair.

"George. He just shot George and Owen. He just came in the window and shot them. I mean what kind of person does that Derek." Meredith whispers into my neck. I cup the back of her head as we start to move to the door.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the blonde from the pool runs in as I draw my gun pointing it at the door. Meredith reached out and I lowered my gun. I saw a change in Meredith's air around her sister. "Izzie get your stuff we are leaving in 5 minutes." Izzie's eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

Five minutes later Izzie was standing by the door waiting for Meredith with 4 bags by her feet. The blonde tapped her foot impatiently. The maid began to bring them out to the car as I came up behind Izzie taping her on the shoulder motioning for her to be quiet and telling her to follow me with my hands. Izzie followed me to where Owen was waiting along with Meredith. Blood was soaking Owen's shoulder and it looked like he was quickly fading so I needed to work fast.

"I need you both to be silent as we go to the car. No talking, no whispering, no noise of any kind. Have I made myself clear?" I say looking intently at both women, Meredith nods and I lead them in the opposite direction of the car the maid was packing the bags in.

As we near the car Izzie looks around and starts yelling "Oh no. I am not going any where in that thing and I need my bags! I am not going anywhere without my stuff!" I grab Meredith's arm and run the last few feet to the car.

Pulling Meredith in front of me I pull the car door open and shove her inside as a bullet grazes her leg. She screams in pain as I lift her legs inside the car. I run around the hood, jumping in starting it and peeling out of the driveway as Owen provides cover fire.

As I get down by the driveway I hear the gunfire stop. Looking in the rear view mirror I see Izzie standing over Owen with a gun. The masked figure reaches into Owen's pocket a few seconds later my cell phone rings. I flip it open.

"You are pissing me off Shepherd. Just let me do my job. You know you will fail, again. I will get her just like I got your last little media darling, you remember that don't you? You want to watch this one die in front of you too. I will put you out of your misery too. So just bring the little ungrateful bitch back here or you will pay in ways you can only imagine." The masked figure says into the phone.

Suddenly I hear another voice from the other side of the phone. "I think you and your little bitch ass girlfriend will pay first you scum sucking bastard." I hear a gun go off as I see Izzie hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

I press the gas pedal harder sending us down the street. That was a voice I would recognize any where. Christina Yang was there and that meant one thing and one thing only. That that guy was toast but I was not talking any chances. Christina has never lost but there is a first time for everything. Something that the masked figure had taught me all to well. I hung up the phone not needing to hear anything else or really to be honest I didn't want to hear anything else.

How do I tell her that her sister the woman that scheduled her every move was conspiring with the man that is trying to kill her? Her sister is responsible for me having to be in her life at all. Not that I don't want to be in her life. Wait! What am I saying? Oh god! I can't that is where I failed last time with Addison. I thought she would be safe for a day. I let my guard down for a day and she ended up dead. The first job I had ever taken. I have never let my guard down since. I do not allow myself to fail. No attachments. No Attachments. It is just a job. It is just a job. I repeat to myself over and over again as I pull up to our destination.

We are about forty miles away before I decide to stop the car. I pull into the trees lining the road. I get out, popping the trunk on my way; I pull out the first aid kit. I opened Meredith's door, her eyes are closed, but she is breathing steadily. I kneel down to look at her leg.

"Looks like it just grazed you, you're lucky." I tell her as I roll her pants past the open wound. I quickly clean it. After I finish I look up at her. "You'll be fine." I tell her softly before standing up.

When I stop the car again we are in front of a medium house in the woods. I pull the key out of the ignition but really I have no idea why I would even come here. I so don't need to involve any one else in this mess that I have created. I can't believe I'm dragging more people I care about into this but I don't know what else to do.

"Derek, Where are we?" Meredith asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

I sigh as I look over at her "We are at a safe place a place where they can't harm you. This is a place where I can protect you." I tell her, my hand cupping her face.

An uneasy feeling sweeps over me as I push her head down in between the seats and fall over her covering her body with mine. As I hear a gun shot go off over the open land with the lake off to the right. "I don't want anyone on my land. LEAVE NOW!" I hear someone yell as I hear the shot gun go off by my car window again.

"Damn hot headed jackass." I mumble under my breath as I get out of the car, looking at the house. "It's me you asshole!"

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here?" The man says opening the door setting the shot gun down. "I thought you were working some big high profile case."

"Its good thing you are pretty because you are you such a dumbass sometimes! I brought her here so she would be safe and you come out of the house shooting like you are in the middle of a war. What the hell is wrong with you?" I say narrowing my eyes as I look up at the man.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I just didn't recognize this rust bucket and you know how we feel about people on dad's lane for any reason." He says looking down at me smirking.

"So because we don't like people on Dad's land you feel the need to shoot up the place and make it feel like the Wild West? You know Mark. I really question every day if you and I are really from the same gene pool. I must have gotten all of the brains and the common sense." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Come on Derek! Don't you think you are being a little over dramatic?" Mark asks walking over to the other side of the car opening the door. He crouches down so he is eye level with Meredith.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to scare you." He says holding his hand front of Meredith help her out. She begins to curl further in to her seat in the car as I see another car pull in to the long drive way.

I reach down to grab the shot gun Mark had put next to the car. Suddenly I hear Mark screaming in what I can only assume is pain and is grabbing his face. I look over at him and smile as Meredith is running to my side.

"Derek, He tried to touch me and shot at us. So I kicked him in the face." Meredith said cuddling into my side, her voice happy for defending herself.

Mark looks up with a bloody nose and a pathetic look "Why don't you go inside? Your room will be at the top of the stairs second door on the left." I say trying not to laugh at Mark. "Take Mark with you and you can help him clean up his face." Meredith frowns before taking Mark's arm as he guides her to the house. As Mark reaches for the door to open it Meredith turns around and smiles. "Sorry about kicking you in the face." Meredith told him sweetly as they disappeared inside.

I watched Mark and Meredith walk inside; even from here I could tell they were bickering. The car pulled up beside mine and...The driver got out with several bags pulling me out of my day dream.

"Derek, what are you doing here? I thought you took the Grey case." The man says dropping a bag and some of the contents spilling out.


	6. Chapter 6

I bent over to help him pick it up. "I did take the Grey case. She is inside with Mark. He frightened her when we came here and she kicked him in the face, and that was with a gunshot wound."

The man looked impressed as we walked inside. "You know. Mark always had a way with the ladies. Let's go in so the big brute of the family doesn't get his ass kicked again." The man says laughing as she hands me some of the grocery bags to carry as we start heading for the house.

As we walk into the house we hear Mark yelling "Stop it! That hurts."

"Well do you want to keep that pretty little face pretty? Than let me do this. I went to medical school before I hit it big. I know what I am doing you big baby. It can't hurt that bad, stop being a sissy." Meredith says to him.

"Come here and let me break your nose and then you can tell me if it hurts till then leave me alone you devil woman. Go work your shady voodoo elsewhere." Mark tells her waving his hands in the air at her as Derek comes around the corner with the bags the other man following him close behind.

"I don't know man. With the way you are whining like a little girl I think she could take you." The man says putting the stuff on the counter and starting to put it away.

"Shut up or you won't eat baby bro. Did you get all the crap I wanted?" Mark asked as he pushed Meredith away from him and walked over to the counter with the bags on it.

"You're not cooking. You are fucking bleeding all over everything. I will cook. You and Alex just go fix your nose at the doctors in town since you won't let Meredith do it. Dinner will be done by the time you get back." I tell my little brothers as Alex picks up his and Mark's coat laughing.

"Let's go Marcia before she kicks your ass again. I guess you're not the pretty one anymore." Alex says walking towards the door.

"Stop teasing him Alex and just go before I turn her loose on you too." Derek shouts from the kitchen as Meredith is giggling from a stool around the center island.

"Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Oh my nose. My beautiful perfect face is ruined." Alex says continuing to tease Mark.

"Oh that's it. I am done listening to your ass." Mark says tackling him on the living room carpet.

Meredith and I walked into the living room to see Alex and Mark wrestling on the living room floor. I sigh and walk back over to the island in the kitchen pulling the ingredients for dinner out and placing them on the counter.

"You are both acting like girls." Meredith voice floats down the hallway. A few moments later, I hear the front door open with Mark and Alex quickly shuffling through it. I hear the door shut and a car start driving off as Meredith reappears in the kitchen.

I smile hearing Meredith reenter the room and sit down on the stool at the island.

"So those were your brothers?" Meredith asks as I work on dinner.

"Yes, Mark is known as Sloan, Alex as Karev. They didn't want to fall into my shadow." I tell her smiling. "You know for someone that has the damsel in distress act down pretty good you sure know how to ruff people up pretty good." I said laughing.

"Oh shut up I know how to handle myself with rough housing and stuff. It's the guns and shooting, people dieing stuff I'm not so good at." She sighs... "So what's for dinner?"

"I guess it is looking like herb crusted halibut, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a salad." I said looking up at her. "Would you like to help?" I asked her.

"Sure, but I tend to be a disaster in the kitchen so don't leave me alone with anything ok?" She said sighing as she got up from the stool she was on. "So what do you want me to try to do?"

"Well why don't you come help me over here and we will get started?" I said as she walked over by me and leaned against the counter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously Meredith! No one can be this bad at cooking." I said looking at the mess she had created all around the kitchen.

"Yeah well I am sorry I am not as perfect as you." She said gesturing with the hand she wash holding the potato masher in sending the mashed potatoes everywhere in the kitchen.

"Oh God Derek! I am sorry." Meredith says as I wipe off the mashed potatoes she somehow splayed across my face and hair. "I told you I don't belong in the kitchen." She says dropping the masher with a thunk on the kitchen counter and running out of the room.

"Meredith! It's fine. Please come back." I yelled after her as I slouch down in the chair in the kitchen. I sigh looking at the mess that we have created in the kitchen. Never in my life have I seen such a mess from making dinner. I smile to myself as I get up off of the chair and begin to finish what we started.

After about 20 minutes I begin to here a creaking coming from the stairs and across the living room "Did I really ruin everything?" I hear squeaked from the door way of the living room. I look up into her red tear filled eyes and see her chewing on her bottom lip and the way she glowed in the light I couldn't help myself. I had to find a way to comfort her.

I crossed the kitchen and looked into her deep green eyes, getting closer and closer to her until I rested my forehead on hers as I gently touched the back of her neck, running my fingers through her hair, "You didn't ruin anything. In fact, you made it perfect."

Meredith pulled away and rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that…" I shook my head and lifted my hands, touching the sides of her face, "No…I'm not. It was perfect. Being with you is perfect."

I looked deeply into her sparkling eyes and pulled her closer to me; our lips nearly close enough to touch. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my lips as I held her face in my hands. She closed her eyes and slowly licked her upper lip in anticipation. I have longed to feel her in my arms and to feel the soft tenderness of her lips on mine. I couldn't hold back any longer.

I slowly pressed my lips to hers as I closed my eyes and tilted my head as she did the same. Our tongues danced in our mouths together and I could feel the sparks flying between us. I deepened the kiss with passion until we had to come up for air. I opened my eyes to see her eyes still closed as she whispered breathily, "Wow."

I flashed a quick smile before pulling her to me again for more sweet kisses on her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around me and lifted her hands to run her fingers through my hair as we kissed. I put my arms behind her back and walked forward slowly until we bumped into the kitchen table.

We both came up for air and I put my hands around her waist lifting her up and setting her on the table. My heart began beating faster and faster as I could feel my anticipation for her growing. My hands softly caressed the sides of her body before I slowly lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the table.

Meredith sat forward and unhooked her bra exposing her perky breasts. I licked my bottom lip as I took her in, "You are so beautiful." Meredith leaned back, resting her hands on the table to support herself. I softly and sensually kissed her milky smooth skin, beginning at the nape of her neck and working my way slowly around her neck, down her chest, resting at her nipples, where I let my tongue linger.

I tenderly kissed down the center of her body, from her chest to her belly button. As I kissed her, I let my fingers gently graze the inside of her thighs, barely touching her lips through her thin pants. She threw her head back and I heard her breathing grow heavier at my touch. She opened her legs wider, wanting me to touch her. I got closer to her and lifted her head as I kissed her softly. I lifted her legs and wrapped them around me as I slowly ground myself against her anxious lips.

I pulled away from her, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the table as I unbuttoned her pants and gently pulled them off of her. She wore a sexy black thong that I ran my fingers across the length of it. A soft moan escaped her lips as my fingers lingered for a moment. She lifted my shirt over my head and unbuttoned my pants, letting them fall to floor before sliding off my boxers. I pulled her close to me as she wrapped her legs around me.

My dick rubbed against her ready lips, "I want to make love to you, Meredith." She leaned forward to me and kissed my lips with such passion that it took my breath away, "Make love to me." I entered her slowly, wanting this to be sensuously soft and tender love making, which it was. The way I felt when we were together, especially being inside of her, made me feel as if we were one. She arched her back and her moans became louder as I could feel her body shuddering beneath me. I knew she was close and so was I. I looked deep into her eyes as I released inside of her and her walls collapsed around me. I held her in my arms as her sweat glistened body shimmered in the light.

"Well isn't this cozy?" A cold voice says from the doorway my back tense as I heard the gun cock behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Preston? I would say it was nice to see you but I would be lying." I say reaching behind Meredith and pulling my shirt around her shoulders covering her from his view.

Meredith reaches down grabbing Derek's boxers pulling them up.

"That's enough getting dressed you two. Enough is covered. Not that I would mind seeing your fine ass Miss Grey since you so obviously give it away so easily." Preston says laughing dryly.

"Why are you doing this Preston?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him. "How did you even find out about this place? I haven't even been here since the Montgomery job. So which one of my brothers sold me out?" I questioned, shifting to keep Meredith securely behind me.

"Wouldn't you like to know that?" Preston says laughing at my attempt to still protect Meredith.

"Yes. We would like to know which one of his brothers sold him out." Mark says coming around the corner pumping the shotgun pointing it at Preston.

"Ah Sloan! The man with the hero complex always jumps in to save the day." Preston says shaking his head "Never thinking anything through." He says with a sly smile.

"What the fuck are you talking about you over grown monkey?" Mark shouts out.

"Like what you're going to do now." A woman's voice says rounding the corner with a gun to the back of Alex's head. "Did you really think your brother's would sell you out Derek?"

"Addison?" I said not believing I am seeing the woman I once loved. "But you died. I watched..." I said in shock.

"Well seeing as I am standing here with a gun to your brother's head so I am far from dead." Addison said with a haunting laugh. "Everything can be an illusion Derek."

I was still standing in front of Meredith in shock as she pokes her head around me. "Why?" She whimpers from behind me. "Why would you fake your own death?"

"Well darling I was sick of the spotlight and I just wanted to get away." Addison says hitting Alex over the head with her gun. Alex groaned and crumpled to the ground.

"Then take a vacation." Meredith spoke up from behind me in a snotty tone.

"You know nothing about being famous you little bitch!" Addison yelled at Meredith.

"I know more than you. Your last movie before you died flopped. You needed your vacation to escape all of the bad press. You probably couldn't take the heat of being in the spotlight while they threw rotten tomatoes at you." Meredith scoffed; still looking around me.

"You don't know what it's like!" Addison wailed charging towards Meredith. "I was the best, then one bad part and its over!"

"That's life in show business!" Meredith groans. "Get over it and stop being a whiny ass little diva about it."

Addison lunges at Meredith but Derek stops her spinning her around and taking the gun from her hands. "I don't think so you crazy ass bitch."

A gun fires and Derek starts to collapse, Meredith grabs the gun from Derek's hand as Addison turns on her. Meredith squeezes the trigger, Addison stumbles from the shot. Meredith looks at Preston her hands shaking, but she levels the gun at him.

"You got lucky." Preston told her taking aim, but before he can shoot, there is another loud shot and he falls forward. Meredith turns seeing Mark holding the fallen shot gun.

"Bastard." Mark yells aiming the gun and shoots him again.

Meredith drops to her knees, cradling Derek's head in her lap.

"Derek? Derek! Don't you leave me Derek!" Meredith shouts at him shaking him.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith closes her eyes, listening to the soft breaths coming from the sleeping infant in her arms. Mark sighs and walks over to her. "Meredith, you have to let go of her sometime. I will hold her while you go do your thing." Mark says with sadness in his eyes.

Meredith takes a deep breath before looking at Mark. "Fine. Hold her for me. As soon as I am done I want Taylor back though." Meredith says as she hands the little girl over.

"You have to let go sometime Meredith." Mark says as he takes the sleeping little baby and placing her over his heart holding her close.

"Meredith!" Mark calls as she began to walk away. "We all lost something that day. It's not about what we lost Mer. It's about what we overcome." Meredith nods and he turns and walks back to his seat with Taylor in his arms.

As Meredith walks out into the bright lights and looks out from the stage seeing her baby girl with a toothless smile looking at her father. Taylor's hands waved around before resting on his cheek. Derek looked up and smiled at Meredith as her hear soared.

Meredith began speaking as Alex reached around taking the child and gently rubbed her head as she gurgled and squawked at him. Derek got up out of his chair walking to the stage as Meredith was making her speech and got down on one knee in front of her.

Meredith gasped "Derek? What are you doing?" Meredith asked in shock from the stage.

I smile up at the woman who captured my heart, and saved my life. "Meredith you told me once not to leave you. Now I'm asking you to never leave me, marry me. Let's make our little family official."

Meredith has tears in her eyes as she nods her answer. "Yes I'll marry you." She says jumping off the stage into his arms. Her lips crashed into his as he spun her around in his arms. As he sets her on the ground they hear a squeal from the little girl who has brought such joy and happiness to their lives.

Looking up they see the rest of their little family with their little girl. It looked like a picture with Mark playing with her feet while she bats at Alex's face out of excitement.

Derek kisses the top of Meredith's head as he pulls her in close. She smiles up at him and says "It just doesn't get any better than this."

Derek smiles at her and says "I wouldn't have it any other way."

THE END


End file.
